Gideons International
The Gideons International is een organisatie van, momenteel ongeveer 270.000, christelijke zakenmensen en vrije beroepsbeoefenaars die zich onder meer inzetten voor het verspreiden en beschikbaar stellen van de Bijbel (of delen daarvan, meestal het Nieuwe Testament). De Bijbels en Nieuwe Testamenten worden door hen thans in tachtig talen en in 188 landen (gegevens van 2009) verspreid en wel in nauwkeurig bepaalde sectoren van de samenleving. De organisatie is met name bekend door het plaatsen van Bijbels en Nieuwe Testamenten in hotels, motels, universiteiten, middelbare en hogere scholen, ziekenhuizen, verpleeghuizen, kazernes, gevangenissen e.d. Geschiedenis De organisatie had zijn begin in 1899 in Boscobel, Wisconsin, drie zakenmensen, Nicholson, Hill en Knights spraken, als reizende zakenmensen, af zich in te zetten om een Bijbel beschikbaar te stellen in alle hotels en motels van de Verenigde Staten. Inmiddels is de organisatie wereldwijd actief in 188 landen en heeft zij meer dan 1,3 miljard Bijbels en Nieuwe Testamenten gratis verspreid (data: 2009). Organisatiestructuur The Gideons International is onder verdeeld in twee hoofd categorieën: zelfstandige landen (17), met een eigen landelijk hoofdkantoor en niet-zelfstandige landen (171), direct vallend onder het Internationale Hoofdkantoor. De Gideons (mannen) en Auxiliary (vrouwen) hebben ieder, naar hun specifieke eigenschappen en mogelijkheden, hun eigen taken en doelgebieden. Internationaal Hoofdkantoor Het Internationaal Hoofdkantoor van The Gideons International is gevestigd in Nashville (Tennessee) en heeft een Internationaal Bestuur. Het Internationaal Hoofdkantoor beheert het Internationaal Bijbelfonds (zie hieronder). Zelfstandige landen Zelfstandige landen hebben een eigen Nationaal Hoofdkantoor. Zij verzorgen hun eigen organisatie en administratie. De onkosten worden betaald uit de contributie en eventuele extra bijdragen van de Gideons en Auxiliary uit dat land. Zij financieren de aanschaf van Bijbels voor hun eigen land volledig uit giften afkomstig uit dat eigen land. Niet-zelfstandige landen Niet-zelfstandige landen, waaronder ook Nederland, zijn afhankelijk van gelden ter beschikking gesteld door het Internationaal Hoofdkantoor. Afdelingen Elk Gideonland is onderverdeeld in lokale of regionale afdelingen. Nederland kent 15 afdelingen. Internationaal Bijbelfonds Het Internationaal Bijbelfonds wordt beheerd door het Internationaal Hoofdkantoor. Het fonds beheert gelden gedoneerd door eigen leden, kerken, organisaties en individuele personen wereldwijd. Uniek is dat de gelden welke door The Gideons International worden ontvangen, voor de volle 100% aangewend worden voor het drukken en verzenden van nieuwe Bijbels en Bijbelgedeelten. De overheadkosten van de organisatie, internationaal zowel als lokaal, worden geheel door de leden zelf gedragen, betaald uit de contributie plus aanvullende eigen bijdragen. Zodoende kan de garantie worden gegeven dat al het geld dat in het Bijbelfonds ontvangen wordt ook daadwerkelijk alleen aan Bijbels wordt besteed. Lidmaatschap Zakenmensen en Vrije-beroep beoefenaren alsmede hogere Overheids-medewerkers kunnen lid worden van " The Gideons International ". Vereiste is: Wedergeboren Christen zijn en actief lidmaat van een lokale kerk of gemeente plus een aanbeveling van de betreffende kerkenraad of voorganger. Contributie wordt afgedragen aan het Internationaal Hoofdkantoor terwijl de leden zelf de verantwoordelijkheid dragen voor de overheadkosten van de lokale afdeling waar zij aan toegevoegd zijn. Afkomst van de naam Gideon De naam Gideon werd door de oprichters gekozen omdat zij in Gideon (zie het Bijbelboek Richteren hoofdstuk 6) een parallel zagen. De oprichters voelden zich geroepen tot een taak welke alleen met Gods hulp kon worden volbracht. Embleem Het embleem van The Gideons International is een kruik met een vlam, een verwijzing naar Gideon's overwinning als beschreven in het Bijbelboek Richteren hoofdstuk 7. Verspreiding van de Bijbel De Gideons International maken de Bijbel of het Nieuwe Testament plus Psalmen beschikbaar in de volgende verspreidingsgebieden binnen de samenleving: *Hotel (incl. motels, bed & breakfast, cruiseschepen enz.) *Ziekenhuizen, t.b.v. patiënten *Verplegend personeel in ziekenhuizen en verzorgcentra *Militairen, politie, brandweer, marechaussee *Scholieren en studenten *Gevangenen Het is niet de bedoeling dat de bezoekers e.d. de Bijbel(gedeelten) meenemen, ze blijven namelijk eigendom van Gideons International. In de praktijk komt het echter geregeld voor dat mensen zich toch Gideonbijbel(gedeelten) toeëigenen. Bijbelvertaling De Gideons International gebruiken bestaande vertalingen binnen de meer dan 80 taalgebieden. Richtlijnen in de keuze van een vertaling uit de grondtekst (Hebreeuws/Grieks/Aramees) worden gehanteerd in de selectie. Enige van de richtlijnen zijn: * De vertaling moet aanvaardbaar zijn en in gebruik bij een groot deel van de kerken, alsmede de goedkeuring dragen van de verschillende synodes; * De vertaling moet een dertigtal sleutelverzen zorgvuldig en accuraat overbrengen uit de oorspronkelijke manuscripten. Er wordt in elk taalgebied een keuze gemaakt tussen volledige Bijbeledities of edities met uitsluitend het Nieuwe Testament plus de Psalmen. De afweging van de organisatie is het productievolume. Productie kosten voor een pocket Nieuwe Testament liggen op circa 20 procent van de kosten voor een volledige Bijbel, waardoor men vijfmaal zo veel exemplaren kan verspreiden. Geschiedenis in Nederland Op initiatief van enige nederlandse Christenen, die kennis gemaakt hadden met het werk van The Gideons International in Amerika is in 1948 in samenspraak met enkele nederlandse kerken de bijbelvereniging De Nederlandse Gideons opgericht. Het doel was, net zo als al in enkele andere landen in de wereld, Bijbels of Nieuwe Testamenten ter beschikking te stellen van hotels. De manier van werken in Nederland ging in de loop der jaren echter afwijken van de in de rest van de wereld gebruikelijke. In 1984 vond er in Nederland een heroprichting plaats onder de naam The Gideons International, Nederland. De reden hiervoor was dat, door de jaren heen (van 1948 tot 1984), de jaarlijkse ledenraad vergadering van De Nederlandse Gideons - met meerderheid van stemmen - haar manier van opereren had gewijzigd, waardoor er uiteindelijk een fundamenteel verschil in methodiek en aanpak ontstond tussen De Nederlandse Gideons en The Gideons International. Het belangrijkste verschil betrof de uitvoering: * The Gideons International is een vrijwilligers organisatie. De leden daarvan, Christen zakenmensen/vrijwilligers, dragen alle overheadkosten en zorgen persoonlijk en voor eigen kosten voor de distributie van de Bijbels en Nieuwe Testamenten. * De Nederlandse vereniging, thans Bijbelvereniging v/h De Nederlandse Gideons, is een charitatieve instelling waarbij de distributie werkzaamheden worden verricht door een of meer werknemers in loondienst. De kosten van organisatie, distributie en aanschaf worden betaald uit de giften die oorspronkelijk alleen voor Bijbels en Nieuwe Testamenten bedoeld waren. Het Internationaal Bestuur van The Gideons International besloot, op aandringen van enkele van de oorspronkelijke initiatiefnemers tot heroprichting en organiseerde in 1984 de "Stichting The Gideons International, Nederland". De oude vereniging stemde voor afsplitsing en is tot op heden actief onder de naam "Bijbelvereniging v/h De Nederlandse Gideons" (v/h staat voor ' voorheen '). Sinds de heroprichting in 1984 is de Stichting The Gideons International, Nederland operationeel met intussen 15 regionale afdelingen. Weerslag binnen de cultuur De Gideonbijbel(gedeelten) komen regelmatig voor in allerlei culturele uitingen. Muziek *The Beatles – lied – "Rocky Raccoon" *Beulah – lied – "Maroon Bible" *Bill Hicks – comedie album – Rant in E-Minor *Clutch – lied – "Profits of Doom" – "Genesis and Exodus, Leviticus and Numbers, Gideon is knocking in your hotel while you slumber." *Jethro Tull – lied – "Locomotive Breath" *John Cale – lied – "Gideon's Bible" *Manic Street Preachers – lied – The Holy Bible. "I know I believe in nothing but it is my nothing" en "All I preach is extinction". Over de titel sprak Richey Edwards (tekstschrijver) "In every hotel in the world, the only constant is the Holy Bible." *My Morning Jacket – lied – "Gideon" *The Hold Steady – lied – "Cattle and the Creeping Things" *Fall Out Boy – lied – "XO" *State Radio – lied – "Rash of Robberies" *Frank Zappa – lied – "Room Service" Film *In de 1996-film Mission: Impossible I ontdekt Ethan Hunt dat de Gideonbijbel een adresstempel bevat van een andere stad, waardoor hij meent een aanwijzing te hebben gevonden in zijn speurtocht naar degenen die op hem jagen. *In de film Gentlemen Prefer Blondes zingt Marilyn Monroe voor haar vriend het lied "Bye, Bye, Baby". In het lied belooft ze: "I'll be in my room alone, every post-meridian. And I'll be with my diary and that book by Mr. Gideon". Televisie *In Back in the Red: Part III, een episode uit de komische Britse sciencefictionserie Red Dwarf, vinden Arnold Rimmer en Dave Lister een Gideonbijbel in hun gevangeniscel. Lister, welke de Gideons International niet schijnt te kennen, zegt: "He Gideon follows me everywhere, that bloke! I was staying in a hotel once, he left his bible behind there, as well. And two years later, another hotel, dozy git left it behind again!" Apollo 8 Op Kerstnacht 1968 las Apollo 8-Commander Frank Frederick Borman II (zie ook http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Borman) het eerste tekstgedeelte uit de Bijbel uit het boek Genesis. Hij deed dit 'live' tijdens een Kerstgroet aan de hele wereld, terwijl zij geschiedenis schreven met de eerste reis in de ruimte, cirkelend rond de maan. Commander Borman had de keuze persoonlijk gemaakt om deze woorden uit te spreken. In de archieven van NASA Public Affairs staat vermeld dat er direct na deze 'live' uitzending werd gebeld door een Japanse verslaggever. Hij vroeg NASA Public Affairs naar de tekst van Commander Borman. De NASA woordvoerder verwees de Japanse verslaggever eenvoudigweg naar de Gideonbijbel in zijn nachtkastje in de hotelkamer. De verslaggever trof daar inderdaad een Gideonbijbel aan en schreef dat "NASA Public Affairs erg efficiënt werkt. Ze hadden zelfs een afschrift van de tekst van Commander Borman geplaatst in mijn hotelkamer." Externe links *The Gideons International *Stichting The Gideons International in Nederland *Bijbelvereniging v/h de Nederlandse Gideons Categorie:Christendom in de Verenigde Staten Categorie:Zendingsorganisatie de:Gideonbund el:Γεδεωνίτες en:Gideons International fi:Gideons International fr:Association internationale des Gédéons it:Gedeoni ja:国際ギデオン協会 ko:국제 기드온 협회 lt:Gideonai pl:Międzynarodowe Stowarzyszenie Gedeonitów pt:Gideões Internacionais ru:Gideons International sv:Gideoniterna tl:Pandaigdigang mga Gideon